


Dean likes women.

by Nadyeahh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Does Not Understand, Crisis, Dean Feels, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Identity, THIS IS NOT A STRAIGHT SHOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadyeahh/pseuds/Nadyeahh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is completely 100% hetrosexual. No doubt about it. No doubt about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean likes women.

Dean likes women. No... Dean **loves** women. Especially the ones who are tall, beautiful and free of attachments. Kind of like the one he's currently buying a drink for. She gazes at him through half-lidded eyes, a sultry smile gracing her features as she toys with the toothpick inside of her glass martini. 

Dean's quite familiar with the look she's giving him and he smiles charmingly in reply, following it with a quick look to the door of the bar. He looks back at her, winking slyly and hoping she can take a hint and lo and behold, she's already finishing her glass and gathering her purse. The hunter smirks at how easy it all is.

The next morning, he's whistling a tune while he cheerfully unlocks the door of his hotel room, before going inside. He looks up, only to find a familiar figure standing in front of his bed. It's not Sam. He spots the blue eyes and his good mood seems to dissipate immediately. 

He sighs, before raising one of his eyebrows at the angel standing before him and wondering why he's decided to show up again. And it was shaping up to be such a good day too... Dean thinks bitterly before moving past Castiel, brushing against his shoulder, and barely acknowledging his heart jumping at the contact.

Not again. Dean grimaces before turning to face Castiel, hiding it with a sly smile. 

"So Cas, is this a friendly visit or is there another angel in trouble?" 

Dean talks fast but what Castiel doesn't know is that he's drawing out his words carefully, the way he always does. Desperate to keep anything out of his voice. Covering things up with business and cheek. It's always like this. 

Castiel comes. He talks to Dean. Dean acts like he isn't in love with the freaking angel. Or, a little more alarming in his opinion, has feelings for a dude. And then Castiel leaves, leaving Dean to deal with his stupid feelings. It's not easy.

Do angels even feel love? Dean finds himself wondering as Castiel rattles on about how no-one was actually in trouble and that he was just doing a routine check-up. Dean smiles a little. That was Castiel's way of saying he was worried. 

The angel was capable of being sweet, without even knowing it and Dean finds himself smiling at the young man. He catches himself when Castiel asks him what he had said that was so funny. Dean clears his throat before muttering nothing and assuring the angel that everything was fine. 

Castiel seems to move closer to him though. Dean stiffens as the angel moved nearer.

"Uh.. Cas. Remember that little thing I told you about personal space?"

But Castiel ignores him, choosing instead to press his palm against Dean's forehead, looking deep into his eyes. Suddenly Dean is filled with an almost euphoric feeling, and he closes his eyes, leaning into the angel's touch. 

But it's over too soon, and Castiel lets his hand drop, although he doesn't stop staring at Dean. Dean's breathless for a moment, before he jerks his head back. 

"What did you even do, Cas? Were you inside my head? Cas, people usually ask permission before they do stuff like that. You don't just do stuff like that!"

Dean's frustrated at the angel. He doesn't understand what he can do to Dean. He doesn't understand it at all and that just makes Dean's feelings for him all the more frustrating. But Castiel seems shamed, and he bows his head before replying in a low voice.

"I just thought you looked tired. I was trying to give you some rest, Dean."

Dean's a little taken aback at that but he shakes his head, and pats Castiel's shoulder, gracing him with rare physical contact. 

"Just ask next time, Cas."

Dean's about to pull away but Castiel puts his hand on top of his, and holds it there. He offers Dean a rare smile, and Dean can't help but react instinctively to it, leaning in and almost pressing a kiss to Castiel's lips. But he stops himself, mere seconds from completing the gesture and jumps back, stating loudly.

"Cas, I like women. I like women. Really nice. Beautiful. Women. Got it?"

Castiel seems confused, and his brow furrows at the sudden outburst but he nods his head. 

"Okay, Dean. You like women. I like you, Dean."

Dean's jaw drops,"You... You do?"

"Well yes, of course. I like women. And bees. And the sun. And the sky. And I like you, Dean."

Dean drops his head, before sighing and offering the angel another smile,

"That's great, Cas. Really great. Anyway, you've done your check-up right? I kinda need to take a shower so unless you wanna join, could ya?"

And dean makes a small shooing gesture with his hand, and without another word, Castiel exits with a whoosh. 

Dean finally lets out a sigh of relief before collapsing onto his bed. He liked women. No, he loved women.

Especially women who are just a little shorter than him, with blue eyes and a tendency to wear trenchcoats... And who have no idea just how sweet they can be. Yeah women. Geez, being in love with an angel was hard.


End file.
